Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weightlifting equipment and, in particular, to devices for securing plates on a weightlifting bar.
Description of the Related Art
Strength training is an important part of an exercise program to promote long-term health and well-being. Free weights, such as barbells and dumbbells, and resistance machines are commonly used for strength training. Free weights are favored by many fitness experts.
Two common forms of free weights are barbells and dumbbells. Barbells typically have one or more weights in the form of disc-shaped plates at each end of a bar and are intended to be lifted using two arms. Dumbbells are similar but have a shorter bar and are intended to be lifted using only one arm. These devices are used in various exercises to develop strength by providing resistance to muscles.
Weightlifting bars for barbells and dumbbells are typically designed to allow the weight at the ends of the bars to be adjusted. Disc-shaped plates with central openings are slid onto the ends of the weightlifting bars to adjust the weight. These plates are retained on the weightlifting bar by placing them against a fixed stop on the inward portion of the bar and securing the weights with a collar placed on the outer end of the bar. The collar can be locked in place with a set screw or a clamp assembly. Examples of clamp assemblies for weightlifting bars have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,639,979, 5,295,933, 8,671,530, and 8,827,878.
There is a need for an improved quick-release clamp assembly for weightlifting bars.